


Totally Sin (Or Prompts From Tumblr)

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Vibrators, non-con in one, stumpcest, top pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly explicit answered prompts on tumblr, basically bits of PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this sin?? No guarantees it's good, proofread, or anything of the sort. Most were wrote in about ten minutes, so they're pretty short.

"Could you write something like patrick does something bad so pete has to punish him so he ties him up nd overstimulates him nd fucks him to the point that trick is crying nd like multiple orgasms? Idk..." - Anon

“You goddamn brat.” Pete growls, nearly throwing Patrick onto the bed. Patrick makes a small noise when Pete does so, and it makes Pete’s cock twitch. Fucking brat. Patrick always acts bad when he doesn’t get what he wants, bitching and whining and Pete’s had about enough of it.

Pete throws his shirt off and pushes his jeans down, dropping them to the floor. “Take off your clothes.” Pete hisses, turning and going to their drawer of toys. He finds what he wants, a ball gag, handcuffs, a vibe, and half a bottle of lube. Patrick’s going to be quiet for once.

He turns and shows the gag to Patrick, who instantly frowns. “But Pete!” Patrick whines, /again/. He’s naked though, so at least he knows how to follow instructions. Pete climbs on the bed and pushes Patrick back, struggling with the ball gag. Patrick doesn’t like it, but it’s for punishments and this is what Patrick is getting.

He’s already got the idea in his head. “You’re going to shut up.” Pete says in a low voice, finally getting the ball gag on Patrick. He handcuffs him next, and Patrick looks up at him with such contempt that Pete has to slap him. It’s not hard, only with his fingertips and it’s more surprising than anything, but Pete’s dick still twitches in his briefs when Patrick’s eyes widen and a red mark appears on his face.

Pete’s rough as he preps Patrick, thrusting his fingers into him and curling them to hit his prostate. Patrick moans behind the gag, hips lifting, searching for more. Pete gives it to him, tossing his briefs away and slicking himself up, pushing into Patrick quickly and roughly. He knows Patrick can take it.

The smaller man does, easily, and Pete wraps a hand around his cock and strokes, fast and rough like Patrick likes. It doesn’t take him much longer than a minute to come, messy over Pete’s hand. Patrick’s boneless, looking up at him with a satisfied look, but when Pete thrusts into him and grabs the vibe, his eyes widen. He finally knows what’s about to happen.

Patrick whimpers when Pete flicks on the vibe and jerks when Pete presses it to the head of his dick. It’s so satisfying to see Patrick jerking from overstimulation, drool dripping down his chin. The older laughs, thrusting hard and fast into Patrick. He’s going to get off like he wants, Patrick isn’t so lucky. A few minutes later Patrick comes a second time, eyes rolling back and a sob escaping his mouth as he does, far too soon to be comfortable.

Ten minutes later Patrick’s sobbing around the gag, tears rolling down his cheeks. Pete’s come in him and now he’s got the vibe pushed into him, flicked on high. Pete trails kisses down Patrick’s body, biting and sucking until he reaches his cock. He teases, lightly sucking at the head and then moving down to where the vibe is buzzing in him, licking around it for a moment. He knows when Patrick comes, can hear him moan and choke out a cry, sees the way he tenses and shakes. It’s beautiful.

Another twenty and Pete’s jerking off, stroking himself fast and groaning as he comes, aimed at Patrick’s face. Patrick’s come a third time and he’s stopped making noise, just shaking and jerking as the vibe in him keeps buzzing. Pete catches his breath and Patrick’s eyes are unfocused, wet with tears. 

He’s gorgeous and Pete thinks he’s got the message across. He slowly pulls out the vibe and turns it off, but Patrick’s body keeps shaking and jerking, and well. That’s pretty hot. He soothes a hand down his side before undoing the ball gag. Patrick’s filthy, come on his face and on his stomach, and he’s definitely going to need a bath. He stops shaking after a bit, and Pete kisses him gently, ignoring the come.  
Pete pulls away and admires Patrick, whose definitely somewhere else for the time being, and knows that Patrick probably won’t whine or bitch like he did today for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so how about peterick with pete finding out that patrick has choking kink (it doesn't even have to be smut or anything i just need patrick with choking kink ahhhh)" -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, most of these are pretty short!

Patrick was nearly crying. 

Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he hiccups as Pete thrusts into him roughly, crying out when Pete tugs on his hair sharply. He’s always had a thing for pain.  
Petes thrusts are fast and rough, and he’s grunting, sweat dripping from him, and Patrick finds it so fucking hot. He can hardly handle it, and he needs to come, but he won’t without Pete’s permission.

“Pete, p-please.” Patrick whimpers, and Pete groans, moving the hand that’s above his head down, stopping on his throat. Patrick’s breath catches when Pete rests it there, and when Pete squeezes, Patrick moans loudly. 

“Quiet down.” Pete says, squeezing harder, wrapping his hand around Patrick’s throat. Patrick moans again, louder this time. Their poor neighbors. He just. He’s always had a thing for choking, just how he can hardly breathe, how he gives his entire self over to Pete. “You like that? Huh?” Pete asks, but he doesn’t need an answer. He knows. He always knows.

Patrick just nods, his hands coming up to rest on the one Pete’s got around his throat, and he closes his eyes when Pete squeezes hard. He makes a noise when Pete doesn’t let go, choking out nonsense. Pete lets go a moment later, looking down at him, not ceasing his thrusts. “Oh, G-God, Pete-”

Patrick wheezes, catching his breath.  
“C'mon, come for me, baby.” Pete says breathlessly, like he’s the one being choked. And Patrick does, messy between them, Pete following a moment later. He drops down on Patrick, pulling out gently and laughing. “Jesus, ‘Trick. Choking? That’s fucking hot.”

Patrick can only blush and agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what about vandays peterick and it's patricks first time and he's all breathless and whiney clinging to Pete and it's fluffy and hot all at the same time" - anon

"Are you ready?" A soft voice asks, a little nervous and a little excited. Patrick. Pete pulls Patrick forward and sits down on the edge of the hotel bed, pulling him down into his lap. He's got a semi just thinking about it, having sex with Patrick.

Pete kisses him gently and Patrick's arms curl around his neck as he melts into it. It's so cute how he gets when Pete kisses him, it's unlike anyone else. He melts, breathless after just a minute. "Does this answer your question?" Pete chuckles when he pulls away, pushing his hips up, rocking his half hard dick into Patrick's gorgeous ass. 

Patrick blushes, but grinds down. They've done things before, a couple of messy handjobs, Patrick pressed right up against Pete with his head buried in his neck, panting out his name, Pete's blown Patrick and snuck him a finger during a few. "How are we... How are we doing this?" Patrick asks, still blushing a bright pink. It's adorable, and Pete loves it.

"Well. We can do it in your back, so I can see you..." Pete says, rolling them over and pushing Patrick down into the mattress. He trails kisses down his neck, and Patrick moans softly. "We can do it with you on your stomach..." Pete rolls Patrick over and breathes hot and heavy on his neck and tugs on his hair gently. "You can ride me if you want." Pete finishes, turning Patrick over a last time and kissing him.

Patrick looks a little unsure when Pete pulls away. Pete thinks maybe they should stick with missionary, Patrick on his back, for now, it's his first time and he wants it to be good for him. "How about we just start with you on your back, baby?" Pete says gently, brushing his hair away. Patrick nods, looking slightly relieved.

"I thought you were gonna think it was too vanilla." Patrick tells him nervously, fingers twisting in his shirt. Pete shakes his head. So what if it's vanilla? They have all the time in the world together to figure out what they like, what they wants to do. 

Pete pushes off his jeans and throws away his shirt quickly, and helps Patrick out of his. When he tries to raise his shirt over his head Patrick stops him, nervously looking at him. Pete waits patiently, waits until Patrick closes his eyes and nods, lifting his arms above his head so Pete can take it off.

He takes in how beautiful Patrick is, all pale skin. He's got light hair trailing down into his briefs and some freckles dotting his skin. There's a few stretch marks on his aides and his thighs- holy shit his thighs. Pete's going to spend hours between them one day. "Cmon, Pete." Patrick huffs when Pete doesn't do anything but stare down at him. 

"Hmm, pushy." Pete hums, and gets off the bed to rummage in his bag. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, tossing the two on the bed. Pete can see Patrick eying the condom, like he maybe doesn't want it. "Hey. I'll get tested and then we can do it without a condom." Pete says when Patrick grabs it, examining it. He drops it at his words, nodding. 

Pete takes off his boxers and does the same with Patrick's briefs, slowly, until Patrick slaps his hand and looks at him impatiently. He laughs and throws them down onto the floor, before looking back at where Patrick's hard. He's got a pretty cock, a pink-red, and prettier thighs, thick and unmarked other than a few stray stretch marks.

"Man, you're gorgeous." Pete finds himself saying, and he pushes Patrick's knees up to his chest. Patrick makes a confused noise but Pete licks his lips when he finds his pink hole, just begging to be used. He'll eat him out for hours one day, but for now he settles for dropping Patrick's legs and kissing his thighs. He bites down, determined to make a mark. Patrick's his, he thinks, wth a rush of excitement. All his. 

Patrick moans, squirming when Pete makes a twin love bite on the other thigh. "Pete, c'mon, Jesus, just fuck me already." Patrick huffs, and it makes Pete look up at him and chuckle. He's impatient, it's cute.

Pete trails kisses up his body and up to his mouth, shifting and pressing his own hard cock against Patrick's thigh, groaning and grinding. It's almost too much friction, too dry, and Pete pulls away to throw away his boxers. Patrick looks up at him with a needy look, and Pete fucking loves this. "Fuck." Patrick gasps when Pete moves his mouth to a sensitive spot on his neck.

Pete kisses him again before he grabs the bottle of lube, uncapping it and squeezing the stuff onto his fingers. Patrick eyes the half empty bottle with nervous worry. "Baby, don't worry." Pete soothes him before moving his hand down and pushes a finger into Patrick. Patrick gasps and tenses, but relaxes almost instantly. This he's familiar with.

"I've done this before." Patrick murmurs. Something twists in Pete, a hot spark of desire. He imagines Patrick on his twin bed, fucking himself silly on his fingers and maybe even using a toy. It's hot, and Pete groans and grinds against him. Patrick laughs breathlessly, but it's cut off by Pete removing his finger and crossing two, pushing them clumsily back into Patrick. 

Patrick whimpers, hips bucking. "That's it." Pete whispers into his neck, mouthing at the skin there. Patrick clutches at his back now, short blunt nails digging into him. Pete groans his name, he's always had a bit of a thing for pain. 

When Pete pushes a third finger into him Patrick moans long and loud, all singers lungs, and clutches tighter. "Pete, more- shit- please." Patrick begs. 

Pete doesn't waste any time. He pulls away and slicks up, pushes into Patrick slowly but surely, watches Patrick's mouth fall open and arch up, a moan falling from his lips. Pete wraps a hand around the headboard and Patrick lifts his legs up, holding onto Pete with his legs and arms. Pete kisses him gently and waits.

"It burns, oh god, please-" Patrick chokes out, and Pete just kisses him again. He knows, he knows it burns in the best way. Patrick's tight around him and it's like heaven. Pete tries a thrust and they both groan, Patrick scratching up and down his back. Pete can't wait to see the marks.

It's gentle, slower than Pete is used to, gentler too, but this is Patrick and it's his first time and well. It's gotta be good. Slow and deep thrusts have Patrick whimpering and moaning and when Pete thinks he's close he wraps a hand around him and strokes.

Patrick comes in four strokes of Pete's hand, when Pete hits him deep against his prostate, and once he comes Pete starts thrusting faster, losing himself in it, until he finally comes. It feels amazing and he takes a few moments to admire Patrick, clinging to him and sweaty, whimpering when Pete pulls out slowly.

"Fuck- Patrick. You're amazing, I love you." Pete whispers, kissing Patrick gently. Patrick keeps clinging, not lowering his legs from Pete's waist. 

"I love you." Patrick says tightly, holding onto him. Pete never wants to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ooh could you write 16 yo patrick getting spit roasted by ybc!patrick and devil!patrick?(if it's not too much to ask that is...hope you have a good day!)" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for non-con!

Patrick’s fairly certain he’s either high or dreaming.

But no, he couldn’t be high, because he doesn’t smoke, or hasn’t in a long time, and he can’t be dreaming, because when he pinches himself he doesn’t wake up.  
“What the fuck.” Two of the three Patrick’s say at once, blinking at each other. The third laughs, but doesn’t look to happy about the situation.

Patrick, teenage Patrick, steps back, biting his lip nervously. One Patrick is dressed in a fancy red suit, and he’s got devil horns. They’re not fake, Patrick thinks faintly, feeling a little dizzy. The other looks more normal, but he’s thinner than Patrick, with cuts and bruises all over his body. He looks as confused as Patrick does.

Devil Patrick steps forward, sighing. “God damn it, I bet this was Pete.” He huffs, a tail flicking behind him. Patrick swallows. “He was talking to me about something… That asshole.” He moves towards bloody Patrick and starts whispering in his ear.

Bloody Patrick steps back and looks disgusted. Devil Patrick sighs and snaps his fingers and music begins to play, and that’s when Patrick sees it. Bloody Patrick stiffens and groans, clutches at his head before straightening up. Patrick gasps, because Bloody Patrick’s eyes have gone from blue to yellow.

Devil Patrick chuckles. “Well, there’s only one way to get back home.” Patrick steps back again when they stalk towards him, Devil Patrick unbuttoning his dress pants as he goes. Bloody Patrick lunges forward and bites at Patrick’s neck, sloppily mouthing and sucking. Patrick whimpers, tries to push him away but it’s no use.

Bloody Patrick pulls away and pushes him down to his knees, and Devil Patrick laughs. “Be a good boy, now.” He snaps his fingers again and suddenly they’re all on a bed, all three of them naked. Patrick yelps and tries to cover up, because what the fuck is going on? “Hmm, I want to fuck you, and you-” He points to the Bloody Patrick, “Can fuck his mouth.” Patrick yelps again.

“I don’t-!” He’s stopped with Bloody Patrick moving forward and stroking himself. There’s an ugly scar running up his stomach and side, more dried blood on him. Devil Patrick moves around to Patrick’s back and Patrick can’t move, he’s frozen. There’s suddenly a leash attached to a collar around his neck and he’s trapped like this. He’s terrified, but he’s strangely turned on. 

Devil Patrick slaps his ass, making him jerk forward and moan. Bloody Patrick takes the chance to push into his mouth, groaning. Devil Patrick pushes his fingers into Patrick, slicked up, two at first. Patrick moans, and Devil Patrick laughs again. “You know, Pete does have some good ideas sometimes.” 

Bloody Patrick groans in agreement, thrusting forward into his mouth. He’s not holding back, he’s going for it, thrusting and gripping Patrick’s hair tightly. Patrick chokes on him, gagging and he can’t breathe. When Devil Patrick pushes into him, he moans again, cut off by gagging.

He feels so used, so terrible, so dirty. They’re fucking him harsh and rough, not holding back, and this is his first time. He’s never done anything like this and he feels tears roll down his cheeks. Bloody Patrick comes first, messy over his face and Devil Patrick follows when Patrick clenches around him, sobbing. 

Patrick’s never felt so terrible. Bloody Patrick slaps him across the face when he cries, Devil Patrick leans over and bites his neck. It hurts, but he comes when Devil Patrick wraps a hand around his dick, stroking roughly. “Good boy.” Is the last thing he hears.

He loses track of what’s happening but when he wakes up he’s in his own bed, shaking, the mess on his face and body gone, but left with a disgusting feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "patrick getting fucked in the shower? because i dont think anyone has written that on ao3? which makes me sad,, like imagine him him being pushed into the cold tiles while being fucked bareback. ughhhh so hot." -anon
> 
> I think it's been written before? Maybe!

"You know, this is such a bad idea." Patrick moans, tipping his head back against the tiles. "What if I slip?"

Pete huffs out a laugh and kisses Patrick again, harder. "I won't let you slip." Pete promises, lifting one of Patrick's legs to rest over his hip. Patrick moans again when Pete reaches down and pushes a finger into him. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can." Patrick says. He can take it any way Pete gives it to him. He grinds down as Pete fingers him open, and Pete's gorgeous, all tan and wet skin, water pouring down on him and Patrick. He's gotten so muscular, so different from the skinny man he was years before. 

"Good." Pete murmurs and pushes Patrick against the wall. The tile is cold and Patrick shivers, blinking water out of his eyes. His leg that's on the floor is shaking, and he really hopes he doesn't slip. Pete said he wouldn't let him, but there's a first for everything.

Pete groans as Patrick makes a whimpering noise. "You're so hot, fuck, so gorgeous, and you're all mine." Patrick moans his agreement . He's all Pete's. Pete pushes two more fingers into Patrick and a few minutes later Patrick's begging for more. He always wants more, always wants Pete's dick. It makes Pete chuckle.

He lifts Patrick up a little higher, shifting and pushing in. Patrick gasps, because it always feels so good, Pete's always so big and always fills him up so nicely. Pete doesn't wait very long once he's bottomed out, he knows Patrick can take it.

It's a little awkward, because Pete can't really carry Patrick in the shower. He presses him against the tile instead and hikes his leg up higher, kissing him messily. Patrick moans weakly into his mouth as he thrusts, sharp and fast, like he likes.

Pete finds a rhythm and he's got an ask around Patrick and an arm braced against the tile, and water is pouring down on both of them. It makes it a little hard to see and it makes everything so slippery. Shower sex isn't Patrick's favorite, but he's loving it right now.

A few thrusts and a few strokes of Patrick's dick have him come, a high pitched mewl coming from him. Pete groans and follows when Patrick clenches around him tightly. "Fuck- I love you, shit." Pete groans, and they both come down from their highs.

Patrick's really glad he didn't slip. That would have sucked. Pete pulls out carefully and gently, lowering Patrick's leg back down. The come washes away and down the drain, and Patrick looks up at Pete and smiles, kissing him gently.

"Guess we have to get you clean, huh? You're a dirty boy, 'Trick."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would u maybe write super fluffy mpreg smut where it gets hardcore but its like. Super sweet after. Ur honestly so good to us (if u dont wanna do it its chill 2 

Pete’s finding it a little hard to breathe. 

It’s a little hard to when he’s looking down at Patrick, eight months pregnant and begging for it, trying to arch up. Pregnancy is hell on his stamina, and he’s always boneless tired afterwards. “Mmm, Patrick, you look so good like this.” Pete swallows, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his thigh. 

He’s just eaten him out and fingered him, his tight little hole slick with saliva and some lube. Pete’s cock twitches when Patrick reaches down and spreads himself apart. “Pete, /please/.” Patrick begs, tears springing in his eyes. Pete takes some pity on him, gives his dick a few strokes, and Patrick moans loudly. 

Pete slicks himself up and looks down at Patrick, teasing him, pushing his cock right against him but not pushing in. Patrick makes a frustrated noise, hands jerking from where’s he handcuffed. He’s propped up on a few pillows, making it easier. It’s hard for him to ride Pete, he gets tired, and doggy style is too much. So missionary it is, but Pete doesn’t mind. Any sex with Patrick is amazing.

“Pete, Pete, I’ll fucking leave you, oh my god, fuck me!” Patrick cries, and Pete laughs. Like Patrick would leave. He’s got a ring on his finger and a little Wentz in him. But he obliges him anyways, pushing in slowly until he’s balls deep in him. Pete cards a hand through Patrick’s hair, smiling and leaning over to kiss him.

It’s messy and a little desperate, the best kind of kiss, besides the sweet and slow gentle ones. Pete waits patiently until Patrick chokes out a please, then he starts up a slow, steady rhythm. Patrick moans, so gorgeous, a few tears staining his cheeks. Pete’s always found it ridiculously hot that Patrick’s a crier during sex.

As to be expected, Patrick starts whining for it to be harder, faster. And well, Pete could never say no to him. He speeds up, and he’s rougher, fucking him hard and fast with his hands wrapped around the headboard so it’s easier. He’s thrusting as hard as he can, fucking Patrick into the mattress, and Patrick’s crying again, hiccuping and begging, and he comes when Pete wraps his hand around him.

Pete hurries to finish himself, doesn’t want to overstimulate Patrick too much. He keeps going until he hears Patrick whimper his name from the overstimulation, then he comes, buried in Patrick’s ass and groaning his name.

He pulls out gently, watching the come and lube drip from Patrick, before looking up at him. Pete laughs breathlessly and kisses him again, gently. “God, Patrick. Fuck.” Patrick just giggles in response, stretching when Pete removes the handcuffs.

“Thank you.” Patrick murmurs when he’s tucked up against Pete a few minutes later. Pete smiles and rubs his stomach gently, freezing when he feels a kick. Patrick gasps at it, it always feels so foreign, before he calms himself. Pete’s delighted though, a grin on his face as he starts chattering to Patrick’s stomach. “I love you.” 

Pete looks up at him and kisses him, pulling back and repeating the words to Patrick, and then to the mini Wentz in Patrick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you write another peterick mpreg smut where Patrick thinks he's going into labor halfway through his orgasm... Idk why but I feel like that iS SO necessary lmao" -anon

Patrick’s fucking gorgeous. He’s eight and a half months pregnant and due soon, and Pete groans as he sinks into him. His cravings have filled out his thighs and rounded his ass a little more, and fuck, it’s hot seeing how he moves.

“Fuck.” Pete huffs out, trying to be gentle. Patrick’s libido is crazy lately, but his stamina is kind of lacking. He can’t help but thrust roughly into him, though, and Patrick moans, trying to wrap his legs around Pete’s waist. It’s a little hard and is pretty uncomfortable, but he manages. He may be eight and a half months pregnant, but he is having sex.

It’s going well and Patrick begins to come, arching up as best he can towards Pete and moaning his name. Pete comes too, buried in his ass and groaning, kissing him messily. He loves this so damn much. But as Patrick’s coming, his moan turns to a shriek and he wriggles away, and Pete freaks, shrieking too.

“What the fuck!” Pete shouts when he’s out of his ass, worried out of his mind. Patrick just shrieks again and Pete jumps. He’s terrified. 

“Oh my God I think I’m going into fucking labor!” Patrick screams at him, and all the air leaves Pete’s body. “Don’t just fucking sit there!” Patrick screams again, and Pete doesn’t know what to do. “Oh my God, why am I married to you!” Patrick tries to get out of the bed and he manages to, Pete just staring in complete and utter shock.

He finally springs into action when Patrick nearly stumbles. They’re both naked and Patrick has come dripping out of his ass and on his stomach and Jesus, they should get cleaned up but Pete just pulls on boxers and grabs a blanket and helps Patrick out of the room.

When they get to the living room, Patrick plops down on the couch, breathing heavily. “False alarm.” He says after a few moments of Pete worrying and hovering.  
For a second time, Pete goes into shock. 

“What the fuck, Patrick.” He says, for lack of better words. “You’re not…?” He trails off after, not knowing what to say. He’s kind of relieved, honestly. They have everything ready for the baby but Pete isn’t sure he’s… exactly ready to be a father. Patrick sure isn’t, he’s only twenty-two.

“I guess it was just a really good orgasm?” Patrick tells him weakly, rubbing his stomach gently and wincing. “Oops.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you write peterick centred around patrick wearing a collar" - anon

There’s something about it that Patrick loves. The security of it, maybe. The fact that it makes him Pete’s. He’s not sure how he came to love and need a collar around his neck, but here he is. 

It’s black against his skin and has an o-ring with a tag. It should be degrading, because the tag has his name and on the back has Pete’s. It’s not like they really go out in public with it on, but Patrick likes having Pete’s name on the tag. 

That is his house collar. It’s padded and soft on the inside and it’s easy to wear for hours and hours. The playing collar is just as simple. It’s blue instead of black and lacks a tag, but it has an o-ring for a leash. Patrick likes that one too, but it’s not as comfortable to wear.

He likes when Pete tugs on it during sex. When he’s riding, to tug him close for a kiss, on his back or his knees to choke him. It’s wonderful, the way it cuts off his breathing momentarily before Pete lets go, always knowing when. 

Patrick also likes it outside of sex. When Pete cuddles him close and rubs gently under the collar he melts, and when he brushes his fingers across it and his eyes darken he burns up. It’s the best feeling in the world, being owned by Pete. 

Especially when Pete tugs the collar gently and whispers that Patrick is all his. It’s weird, maybe, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you maybe write something about Pete and Patrick's aftercare? Like they have a particularly rough bdsm session and then Pete's super gentle and concerned with Patrick afterwards everything gets all shmushy?" -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this what anon wanted!

There’s a particular feeling of the after.

The after of the scene, that is. It’s always loving and kind and sweet, Patrick falling into his headspace and floating for a while. It allows Pete to admire him, how beautiful he is. In this particular scene he’s used lots of different things, pushed Patrick’s limits a bit. He didn’t cross them, just… Pushed a little.

There’s a spreader bar that was between Patrick’s legs but is now forgotten on the floor. A cock ring too. Those are fun to start with, but he knows Patrick doesn’t particularly like ending with them. Pete ghosts a hand down Patrick’s side, heart swelling. He loves him more than anything else. 

Carefully, he unlocks the handcuffs and gently begins to undo the pink rope tied artfully around Patrick. It crosses and knots and it’s beautiful, squeezing against Patrick, and his chubby belly and sides are squished. Pete loves this. Once he removes the rope he smiles down at the marks across him, red from how long he’s been tied up. The collar he leaves, though. He’ll switch it out later.

There’s cum on his tummy and some on his face, too. After Pete had come he’d relaxed, watched Patrick squirm for a bit and then made him beg, and that’s when he fucked him. Pete smiles at the memory, and goes to grab a washcloth to clean him up.

He wipes his stomach up gently and then between his legs even more carefully, then waits. Wiping his face will just disturb him. And Pete doesn’t want that, he wants to admire Patrick for as long as he can. God knows Patrick doesn’t really like when Pete stares at him like this when he’s not in his headspace.

Once Patrick’s back he smiles down at him and wipes his face. Patrick gives him a dopey smile back and once he’s cleaned up he curls into Pete’s chest, getting as small as he can, tucking his knees up and everything. He curls up into a ball against Pete and it makes him feel safe and sound.

Afterwards, once everything’s less fresh, they’ll talk about the scene and make sure everything was okay. Pete will kiss him slowly and sweetly and then turn him around to spoon him or lay on his back and let Patrick curl up next to him. 

It’s always sweet and kind after a scene.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I ask for vandays!trick fingering himself to the thought of him and pete doing it like he imagines pete will be all loving and gentle, that it will be silent and romantic. But when him and pete really do it its all hilarious and pete teases him" -anon

Patrick’s situated on the bed, straining to hear Pete. He hears him milling around and then hears the faint jingle of keys.   
“I’m leaving!” Pete calls, and that’s when the front door opens and closes, and Patrick breathes a sigh of relief. Finally. He’s been horny all morning and he’s been waiting for Pete to leave.

He grabs the half empty bottle of lube from his nightstand and kicks off his pants and boxers. Patrick’s got the liberty of being loud, so he takes advantage of it, humming as he slicks up a few fingers. He strokes himself teasingly, biting his lip, imagining Pete here.

Pete would be gentle, if Patrick said it was his first time. He’d bat away Patrick’s hand and wrap his own around Patrick, slick up his own fingers and slowly push one into Patrick, likes he’s doing now. Patrick gasps at the feeling, gasps out Pete’s name, caught up in the fantasy already.

Patrick’s thighs tremble as he clumsily pushes another one in, too impatient to wait. Would Pete be impatient? Patrick bites down on his lip hard, imagining Pete doing the same. Kissing him gently and nipping his lip, fingering him open nice and slow. Everything would be so quiet and sweet and so so nice.

Patrick’s a teenager and doesn’t last long, it’s all too much, imagining Pete doing everything to him, and he comes hard as he’s grinding down on his fingers, moaning Pete’s name.

It’s not too long after that Pete’s got him on top of him, kissing him messily and desperately. He pushes a knee up and Patrick gasps, grinds down and gasps again. 

Even after Patrick confesses it’s his first time Pete’s a little rough, nothing bad, and Patrick thinks he prefers it to complete gentleness. He teases, nips at his thighs and kisses them, introduces him to rimming. He takes forever to fuck Patrick, and by the time he does push in, Patrick’s a moaning mess. Pete’s not quiet, he babbles on about how good Patrick is and how good he feels, how long he’s wanted to fuck him, anything and everything. It’s pretty hot, and Patrick responds with babble of his own.

Fantasy is different from reality, but reality is pretty damn good, maybe even better than fantasy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh I kno u got a lot of prompts comin in prob but could you possibly write smth with like. dom/sub stuff outside of sexual scene that would b interesting" -anon

Pete comes home around six, unlocking the door and stepping inside the apartment. When he’d left at seven that morning Patrick had been asleep still, making soft snuffling noises in his sleep. He smiles at the memory and walks into their home.

“Patrick?” He calls when he doesn’t hear anything. It’s odd for Patrick to be so quiet. Pete heads into the living room to see Patrick with headphones on and working on his laptop. Pete smiles again when he sees the black collar around his neck. 

Patrick jumps when he sees him, then hurries to take off the headphones and sets aside his laptop. “Pete!” Patrick exclaims, grin spreading across his face. Pete comes close and sits down next to him, hugging him and then kissing him.

“Hey baby.” Pete says softly, stroking the back of his neck gently. It’s not unusual for Patrick to be wearing his collar like this, in fact, it’s normal. Patrick slides off the couch and sits on his knees beside Pete’s legs, resting his forehead against Pete’s knee. So that’s how he’s feeling today.

Pete laughs but slides a hand into Patrick’s hair and strokes gently. “How was your day today?” Pete asks, still stroking. He’s curious to know what Patrick’s been up to, considering his state of mind. 

“Cleaned a bit. Watched TV. Not much.” Patrick mumbles, nuzzling his knee. “Missed you mostly.” He’s definitely sunk into some headspace, and Pete’s wondering why. It’s not a bad thing, it’s a way for Patrick to relax actually. He’s probably been stressed about their new album releasing soon.

Pete hums in reply and after a bit longer of stroking Patrick’s hair, he raises his chin gently, looking down at his wonderful boyfriend. “Tired? We can go lay down, baby.” Pete says.

“Just a minute longer.” Patrick tells him, ending with a yawn. Pete smiles and moves a hand to tug gently on his collar. Pete would do anything for Patrick, make him as happy and as safe as he can.

“As long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send a prompt to patricktwink on tumblr.


End file.
